The present disclosure relates to an exercise device and method of using an exercise device to identify strength gains.
Resistance exercise devices are known. An example of a resistance exercise product including a stretchable elongated tube is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,322, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present disclosure relates to an exercise device that includes a stretchable elongated tube, indicia for measuring resistance force applied by the elongated tube during stretching of the elongated tube, and an indicator used to quantify the resistance force being applied. The exercise device can be used in connection with various types of exercise, including, for example, Pilates, yoga, core conditioning, stability, and stretching. The exercise device also may be used to gauge incremental strength gains during such exercise or during rehabilitation or physical therapy.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments of the disclosure.